This invention relates generally to the field of medical trauma boards and, more particularly, to an improved x-ray trauma board for supporting a patient while allowing x-ray diagnosis of the patient.
X-ray examinations are typically a first step in the treatment of trauma victims. It is well known to those in the medical profession that emergency room patients are often moved from a board to an x-ray table for x-ray examination, including examination of the head, chest, abdominal, or other areas. Typically, the patient then is moved to another trauma table for the next step in treatment. Even if the patient is not transferred from table to table, the patient may need to be manipulated in ways such as lifting, bending, or positioning, for placement of an x-ray cassette during x-ray examination. When the x-ray cassette is placed underneath of the patient for examination, the patient must be moved. These repeated movements of the patient can be harmful or fatal for some trauma victims. Additional x-ray examinations may need to be performed, compounding the problem. There is a need in the art for an x-ray trauma table that can be used to support a patient with minimal patient movement during various stages of treatment, including x-ray diagnosis.
Prior art devices have attempted to meet this need, but none have all of the advantages of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,418 to Barr et al. discloses a rather complex "emergency trauma board" which allows the placement of an x-ray cartridge in specific channels between an upper metal frame holding a rigid, translucent panel therein and a lower metal frame holding a fluid permeable panel. While a plurality of channels are provided for insertion of an x-ray cartridge, the positions available are finite and specific, eliminating flexibility and ease as to the placement of a cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,323 to Cook, III discloses a "combination portable x-ray table and stretcher" containing an upper support and lower support spaced apart by a pair of side supports extending fully along the sides of the table. Cartridges may be inserted only via distantly opposed end channels, and positioning of a cartridge requires cumbersome and imprecise use of a "push stick" at the ends of the table while looking through the sides of the table for guidance. In addition, the table must be raised as a whole, making the table difficult to clean. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,203 to DiMaio et al. discloses an "multi-purpose emergency room trauma board" containing a base with an elevated lip around the perimeter, a separate, removable board, and support means for separating the base and the board to allow insertion and positioning of an x-ray cassette between the base and board. While this board allows more flexibility of cassette positioning, the top board can easily slide and move laterally on top of the spacers, even becoming accidentally disengaged from one or more of the support means, possibly resulting in the patient movement that is sought to be prevented. In addition, the patient is not supported on this board as well as he/she would be on the present invention.
There is a need in the art for an x-ray trauma board which allows the patient to be placed onto the board and fully supported while x-ray cassettes are easily placed into any desired position for diagnosis without having to move the patient, and without risk that the patient will accidentally be moved along with the top of the board. There is a further need in the art for an x-ray trauma board that is simple and economical to construct, and one that may be cleaned and maintained after use.